


Summer

by AyeSatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeSatan/pseuds/AyeSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Falling in love with Dean was something like summer.<br/>There are times where the temperature rises and all you want to do is be done with everything.<br/>But then summer ends and fall begins, and everything is sad until you realize that the Sun and Moon will still be there, no matter when you look at the sky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Description isn't very good, I'm sorry.

"Meeting him was accidental. I was a very clumsy teenager and he was a football player with amazing reflexes..."

~

_Walking to class with books in your arms was a bit of a hassle._

_I had to be extra careful not to trip over my own feet. I didn't need another name for Crowley to call me while he was beating me._

_As if "fag" wasn't enough to put out any hopes of coming out soon._

_The main hallways were always crowded, so I took precautions to take the back halls. People still took those, but it was considerably less eyes to witness me in case I did fall._

_Only on one fateful Monday, the back hall was closed because of reconstruction on our Fine Art classrooms._

_I sighed, but accepted this fate, hoping I could survive a week or two of them finishing up. I was running a bit late for class and the halls weren't as crowded, considering there was only about a minute until class started._

_I wondered if I should attempt to run to class, weighing in my options of the possibility of falling and the consequences of being late._

_I suppose zoning out while walking was a good idea. I felt myself trip over my own untied shoelaces and my books spilled out of my arms in attempt to catch myself when I did reach the ground._

_No need, apparently. Someone caught me mid-way down, almost dipping me._

_I opened my eyes, which I hadn't noticed were closed in the first place, and took in the face that had rescued me._

_His deep green eyes dazzled me and his pink lips were parted ever so slightly. He lifted me back up as my cheeks turned bright red._

"Are you okay?" _His deep voice hypnotized me._

"Y-yeah... Thanks..." _I muttered, looking at the ground._

"Its no problem," _I looked up and saw a smile playing on his lips. I smiled back nervously and picked up my books._

_I was late to class, but it didn't matter to me. All I could think about was green eyes and pink lips._

_I suppose that's why the ground lifted underneath me on my way to lunch. Once again, I was caught by strong arms in yet another dip._

"You really have to stop doing this man," _I heard a deep voice chuckle. It was him again, big surprise._

_I smiled, a little more confident._ "Sorry, again. I'm quite clumsy." _I muttered._

"Well, hello, quite clumsy, I'm Dean." _He joked. My smile grew and I allowed myself to laugh lightly._

"Very funny, Dean." _He lifted me back up and I, again, picked up my books, watching him kneel down as well._ "But in all seriousness, what's your name?"

"Castiel.. Castiel Novak." _I stammered._

_He gave me a brilliant smile and started walking away._ "Nice to meet you, Castiel."

_I watched him enter the cafeteria and whispered,_ "Nice to meet you, too."

~

"Becoming his best friend was something along the lines of unexpected. After all, he was a popular and I was nothing more than average..."

~

"Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration," _I exclaimed, laughing._

_Dean grinned_. "No way. She was all over me, dude. Like I know she has a reputation of being a slut, but damn."

_I chuckled_.

"I'm serious, Cas!"

_I rolled my eyes._ "My name is Castiel! Get it right!" _I replied sternly._

_He pouted slightly._ "But you're my best friend!" _He whined._

_My smile froze._ "B-best friend?" I _stammered._

_He blushed slightly_. "Of course you are!" _He grabbed my shoulders_. "You are my best friend, Castiel. I promise." He smiled.

I smiled back, loving the new title. "You're my best friend, too," _I muttered, looking at the ground._

~

"After we decided this, I thought, hey maybe I can trust him with my biggest secret? His reaction was a bit unexpected..."

~

_We were walking to my house when the subject of homosexuality came up._

"So what's your opinion on it?" _I asked, genuinely curious. He thought it over as we turned onto my street_ _._

"I figure... Its not up to anyone except them. Love is love," _Dean gave me a small smile._ "What about you?"

_This is it._ "I uh..." _I stopped outside my house._ "I uh... It would awfully hypocritical if I said anything against it." _I mumbled, glancing up at him._

_His eyes were wide, mouth opened slightly. I cleared my throat,_ "If you want to turn around and leave, that's fine, but... You really are my best friend."

_He grinned and hugged me._ "You're still my best friend," _He mumbled into my hair as I wrapped my arms around him._

~

"Years passed, and soon we were seniors. As time flew by, I began to grow feelings for him. I hoped that with his open mind, he would be accepting..."

~

"Hey, Dean?" _I asked as we laid lazily on my lawn._

"Yeah, Cas?" _He whispered back._

"Dean, I have something to confess."

"What is it?" _I closed my eyes tightly._

"I'm in love with you." _He sat up quickly and looked at me._

"Do you mean that?" _His voice shook. I sat up as well._

"Of course I do."

_He smiled_. "That's the best thing I have ever heard, Castiel," _and with that he grabbed my face in his hands and pressed our lips together. It was a soft kiss that was over way too soon._

"Oh and Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"I am completely and utterly in love with you, too."

~

"I'm not saying we were perfect together, but we managed to stay together, didn't we? I suppose that's why we're here, ain't it?"

The whole room stared at me, tears in their eyes. I glanced beside me at the man in the tuxedo.

"You bet it is," He whispered, pulling me close, lips pressed together.

I heard Sam call out, "Cheers to the happy couple" and loads of glasses clink, but all I could think about is how I felt the same way about his kisses as I had the first time our lips touched.

-

Falling in love with Dean was something like summer.

There are times where the temperature rises and all you want to do is be done with everything.

But then summer ends and fall begins, and everything is sad until you realize that the Sun and Moon will still be there, no matter when you look at the sky.

And here we are in winter, a completely new and exciting adventure, but this time, we're together from the start.


End file.
